


故乡啊，触碰着都是带刺的花

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Childhood Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, 龙仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 狐狸是稻荷神的使者，龙三看着手里那只挣扎的狐狸在心头叹息，一只从镜井仁的死地钻出来的红狐狸，也不知道稻荷神到底保佑了他什么。
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai, Taka & Yuna (Ghost of Tsushima)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 狐狸

\--

龙三一开始并未打算去小茂田。

武士的战斗向来愚蠢，对马不过本土一处边关，守关武士正经论起人数还比不得自发组织起的浪人组织，志村却偏要以那寥寥几人对抗海峡那头的大军——蠢人罢了。那晚后恶兽般的蒙古人便杀进了对马的土地，逃难村户为他们带来流言：地头所领八十武士无一生还。

要真论起人数，小茂田战场上牺牲的人绝非仅仅八十武士，各田庄的有志之士和不少浪人们纷纷揭竿起义，包括他们之前的番头和一部分队友，估摸着也差不多全死在了小茂田，不过故事里却永远只有志村大人和那八十武士罢了。荣誉，武士的荣誉，却不知道除了他们谁都不在乎这狗屁荣誉！

但他仍因无一生还者的消息动摇起来，旁人当他为斗笠帮番头之死哀悼，他却知道自己在为仁而痛，照理说他早该料到这个结局，甚至在小田茂之战前头，但他那时只当自己操心太多，比起担忧远在天边的武士少爷，他不如想着上哪儿多弄几合[1]大米。

但龙三最终还是独自去了小田茂海滩，他也说不清到底在那里找什么，或许是仁的尸体，或许是想亲眼看看对马的结局，但被马蹄刀剑碾压过一轮的残肢还能拼出个什么呢，他是知道的，却仍然不肯离去。

腐臭味在鼻尖徘徊不去，沙滩一半都被血染红，他一脚下去便有黏糊糊的血沙渗进他拖鞋，他寻过一轮沙滩，翻遍诸武家旗帜，最终在那扇倒下的镜井家山峰旗前停下脚步。旗帜前躺着个死去的执旗手，仍是个半大孩子，死前或许还在为了志村授予他执旗的名头深感荣耀呢。龙三踢开他尸体，把那面破烂的旗帜抽出来，仔仔细细埋在了没有血染的沙滩里，他讲不清这样做的缘由，也不符合礼节，最后他对那个矮小的坟茔鞠了一躬，仿佛是一声最后的道别。

“仁。”他低声唤。

他身后冒出一声动物叫唤，像是回应，龙三回头寻到一只透红的狐狸，身上湿淋淋一半泥沙一半血水，那狐狸像是从尸体堆里冒出来一样，跌跌撞撞从一叠武士残肢中间奔到他面前，蹲得板正，漆黑眼睛寻准了他，吱吱叫唤。

“你这小东西，怎么闯到这里来了。”

他一把提溜起那狐狸，这动物身上脏兮兮湿了大半，也没点柔软的手感，在他手里挣扎了两下，叫唤得更厉害，“我该把你弄回去给手下开个荤，”龙三自言自语，“但你又是在这儿冒出来的狐狸。”

他十岁的时候刚同仁相识，仁还是个穿着明黄直垂[2]的圆润小少爷，他和龙三爬到窗外房顶上聊天，仁告诉他她母亲生下他的那天有狐狸追逐萤火虫，他母亲从此认为稻荷神是他的守护神。

狐狸是稻荷神的使者，龙三看着手里那只挣扎的狐狸在心头叹息，一只从镜井仁的死地钻出来的红狐狸，也不知道稻荷神到底保佑了他什么。

龙三纠结了一会儿，最终把狐狸好生抱在怀里，顺着肩胛的绒毛往下撸一遍，他这才发现狐狸一身红毛下头湿漉漉的不止是尸体的血水，还有好几道深可见骨的伤，刚才挣扎大概也是因为龙三弄痛了它。狐狸哀叫起来，龙三又在心头叹息一声，瞧天一眼真想问稻荷神是做什么要来折腾他，于是扯了扎在袴[3]里的半条袖口把狐狸裹了进去，抱在手里赶回了营地。

刚到营地，饿得眼冒青光的斗笠帮众还以为龙三弄了只狐狸回来打牙祭，虽说在对马狐狸这种神圣生灵绝对碰不得，但现在对马已破，蒙古人都打上门了，吃一只稻荷神使者也权当她老人家赐福众生不是？可龙三却黑了一张脸把想上来剥了狐狸皮的帮众打发到一边去，又差了两个人去附近田庄找个医者来。

他顶着众人眼光把狐狸塞到自己的草席边去，浪人没多少行李，他开了一边的漆木盒子拿出一身叠好的衣裳，漆黑和服和同色袴，看上去崭新，龙三顺着接缝处抚平衣角，接着便毫不犹豫撕烂了这团布料，“啊啊，我本来想把这身留给仁的……”龙三抖出漆盒里剩下的杂物，碎步塞进去权当为狐狸做了个小窝，“不过他死了，我想留给你做窝也算一件功德，那家伙一定会同意。”

红狐狸被他塞进盒子，小东西却扭来扭去要跳起来般躁动，龙三拍拍小动物脑袋，无可奈何地说：“你别乱动了，医者不消多久就要来了，再扭下去你的伤可就好不了了，你看看你弄得我衣服上可全是血。”他摆弄了一下放下狐狸后红成一片的衣摆，又顿时觉得自己这种对着狐狸唠唠叨叨的行为实在蠢得要命，干脆背过身脱了衣服。

这会儿狐狸倒是不叫唤了，背后安静得跟没东西似的，不过龙三也看不见，更不知道那狐狸的细长眼珠正从上到下把他一身污脏伤疤看了个遍。他那身伤算不得好看，小时候跌跌撞撞长大了，又做了浪人穷得没几个钱，伤口总是草草处理了事，还要感谢小时候百合子顺带教他的一点草药常识才没至于让他死在哪个荒郊野外。龙三对此一向不怎么在意，换好衣服后却看见小狐狸直勾勾盯着他，过好一会儿才从嘴里冒出一声可怜巴巴的叫声，不知怎么的，他竟然听出了点担忧。

真是要疯了。

“仁，你做什么？”龙三在仁身后喊，小他些的小少爷已经两步跟着那小狐狸跑了出去，“你快点跟上来！它要带我去找东西！”

“那狐狸？”

“龙三，你快点！”

“真是的——”龙三总弄不清楚仁身上那种混着傻气的善良到底是怎么回事，不肯杀野鹿水鸟也就罢了，连只半路遇到的狐狸都要追出去半天看个究竟，上次两个小孩在芦苇丛里追丢了狐狸，仁却一把瘫在漫野的芦苇丛里哈哈打起滚儿，吓得龙三差点就要跑过去给他做靠垫。要是志村那老头知道自己的宝贝武士阿仁跟着他一个下贱平民在芦苇地里脏兮兮地打滚儿，明天估计就能被地头悬赏。“你真是给我添麻烦。”

他也就嘴上嘟囔两句，脚却跟着跑出去，这会儿正是傍晚天色刚黑的时候，寺院敲钟人刚打过了铃，今天仁说他不用回志村那边去，也早早和百合子交代好了两人要多玩一会儿的话，可就算如此龙三也不敢当真放他在这黑灯瞎火的时候到处乱跑，仁不像他，不熟悉野外的路，他也只能紧紧跟着，觉得自己像个操心过度的小姓[4]。

“仁，仁！”龙三喊着小少爷的名儿，这也算他的一点特权，他们这种人向来是没资格直呼武士大人的名字的，但仁却从不介意，甚至非常喜欢他这样做，每每龙三凑近些喊他名字，仁那眼睛弯弯笑起来都让他浑身一个机灵。这会儿仁也从不远处应着他，声音又亮又欢快，龙三只能瞧见一片苇草里探出来的一双手，“龙三——龙三——快来呀——”

等到龙三终于气喘吁吁找着小少爷的那双手时，他才知道了仁那高兴的语气到底是怎么回事：一丛苇草中间不知是谁修起了一座小小的稻荷神庙，那只狐狸正趴在神像上甩着尾巴，而两边的苇草从中飞出一串莹莹碧绿的萤火虫，围着狐狸飞旋起来。仁立刻双手合十恭恭敬敬对着神社参拜，龙三还在发愣，就被仁扯住了手，“快参拜呀。”

“这个？”

“这可是稻荷神的使者授意。”

龙三抿嘴，他并不如何相信稻荷神，若这神当真会保佑世人，他那早年务农的双亲也不会在饥荒战乱里被活活饿死。但仁那双亮晶晶的蠢眼睛望着他，他又无论如何憋不出一声拒绝的话。

“我知道了我知道啦。”他不情不愿地对那稻荷神像参拜下去，又想起仁出生时也有这样的奇景，那或许稻荷神终于还是愿意保佑世人的，只不过那个世人不是他，而是镜井仁。

但这样也很好。

没多久差去找医者的手下就回来了，后头却跟了三个人，一男一女，一看就不是医者的打扮。龙三正准备对这蠢手下发一趟脾气好让他知道医者和半路上的骗子区别可大了去，领头那个矮个儿些的笑脸男人就迎了上来。

“大人，您的手下说您需要医者。”他恭恭敬敬鞠一躬，这姿态就首先取悦了龙三，虽然浪人不过是一群挂着武士名头的浪荡子，但得到平民的卑微姿态也让龙三有了点笑意，“在下名叫坚二，您有所不知，我们刚从小茂田那边的农庄过来，蒙古人已经烧光了农庄的所有作物，平民几乎都被抓走或屠杀，仅有的人也和我们一样准备去金田城避难，在那里您可找不到医者。”

“那你能为我做什么？”

坚二脸上登时露出龙三熟悉的，讨好的笑意，“在下虽然只是一介平民，却也是个合格商贩，不仅能为大人们提供绝顶无双的清酒，药物也是不在话下！”

“那你到我们这儿来干什么？”龙三品出了点交易的意思，他当真不想和这种人打交道，直觉告诉他这人绝非守信之辈，但那只小狐狸又不能不管。

“希望大人能为我们提供两日的庇护，仅仅两日！我们自己解决粮草问题，只希望大人能为我们提供暂时的歇脚处，两日后绝不再加叨扰。”

“你们向一群浪人寻求交易，难道不怕我现在就杀了你拿走你全部东西？”龙三说。坚二身后方才一言不发的女人站了出来，她整个人都阴翳无比，龙三能从她身上觉察到疯狂的恨意。

“你可以试试看，但我知道你们也消耗不起多少资源。”那女人的手已经放在了她腰间的短刀上，没有配纹，不是武家出身，打扮也更接近农户，町人或者小偷。但她说对了，龙三现在没心情也没精力再和人打一场必定会造成损失的架。

“留下吧。”他扬起下巴，“不过只有两日。”

他又对坚二伸出手，“药。”

TBC

[1]合：日本体积计量单位，一合大概有0.18公斤.

[2]直垂：镰仓幕府时期武士的穿着。

[3]袴：日本和服的一种下摆，武家一般是左腿三褶右腿两褶。根据褶皱不同昭示穿着者身份不同，浪人袴，大口袴，骑马袴花样众多。

[4]小姓，日本从前跟在武士身边长大（重点）的贴身随从，平时就是秘书，打仗的时候就是贴身护卫，战后也一般会为所侍奉的武士所重用。


	2. 黑熊

2

坚二给药很是爽快，大概是因为知道自己惹不起一帮斗笠帮浪人，并且龙三那虎视眈眈的眼神也实在扎人。和他一道的背弓女子一声不吭找了处离众人远些的地方歇下，龙三倒也没把这当做不得了的敌意，确实是女子一个，他保不齐夜深人静时会不会有帮众干出点什么事情，如果当真出事他也不好处理，自己的人不可能真的责罚，但他心里那副几乎没剩下多少的仁义也不可能让他眼看着这个女人出事。

他叫来手下低声嘱咐几句，那年轻人也很懂事，点点头就传话下去。确保营地无事后他便又钻回自己铺位上去，红狐狸从临时窝里探出个头，见了他就嗷嗷叫唤起来，很亲昵的模样。龙三没脾气，坐过去把小玩意儿一把捞起来塞在腿上，肩胛骨一片干涸的粘稠血迹，他皱起眉，撕了又一块布料沾了水一点点清理伤口，清理下来认真一看尽是见骨的刀伤，这种伤在人身上都不得了，何况是一只小狐狸？“你这家伙还真是命大。”龙三说，“可你是怎么弄来着一身伤的？难不成小茂田还有人要追着你一只狐狸砍？”

那刀伤确凿无误，没点卡在肉里的铁锈碎渣，伤口又利落干净，长度也正正好，怎么看都是纯正的东洋刀，龙三倒也不觉得真是有人闲的发慌在战场上追着狐狸砍，多半是有什么懦弱怂包对着刀怕死抓了只狐狸挡刀，只是这狐狸实在运气不好。

龙三并不怎么擅长上药这活儿，手里也掌握不好轻重，他习惯了自己解决自己的伤口，这也算脱离童年期后头一回他替别人上药。还是孩子的时候也只有百合子和仁对着他伤口大惊小怪，每次仁替他上药，手指仔仔细细从伤口上卷过去，勾得他心口都发痒，他咧嘴想笑笑展示自己的男子气概，没成想镜井小少爷皱着眉一脸紧张的样子害得他一点都笑不出，反而生了一身的愧疚。他手上这药抹到狐狸身上也不知道自己下手重不重，小狐狸没一点挣扎的意思，安安静静蜷在他手里吭气儿，龙三料想自己应该也不会手艺太差。

上完药，绷带给狐狸缠好，沾了血的一律进火烧了，他又跑去给狐狸端来一小瓢水，叮嘱：“你要是渴了就喝点，其他地方的水可别去乱喝，地上坑子里多半都是我这手下撒的尿，外头坑子里谁知道里头有没有血和别的脏东西混进去。我去找点吃的回来，你要是能走了，想走了，就自己走吧。”

龙三自觉这番话有理有据，算是仁至义尽，他本来也不是个心善的主儿，最近本身也自顾不暇，手下一大帮子说不准什么时候就要背后给他来一刀的浪人早饿成疯样儿，这狐狸待在他营地里说不定还比外面更危险些。没想到那狐狸吱吱哇哇尖叫起来，四肢扒着盒子边缘要往龙三腿上爬。龙三傻眼了，也不知道这狐狸怎么回事，扒了半天不敢用力怕伤着，不用力又扒不下来，最后只一拍狐狸脑袋，栽葱儿似的给拍它回窝里去了。

他叮嘱手下盯着点坚二和那个女人，就离开营地准备碰碰运气，黄金林里野物多，蒙古人更多，就看今天老天要他遇到哪个了。

结奈这大半天下来是一点好脸色没给坚二。

她本身就反对跟这群斗笠帮浪人扯上关系，当务之急是追查隆的消息，就算需要歇息和保护，她也宁愿跟着流民们行动而不是这群看着就要杀人越货的浪人呆在一起，何况弟弟生死未卜，她急得吃不下睡不着，一秒跟过三年一样，再对上这营地好几个好死不死的色眯眯眼神，她是全身的耐心都给磨得一点不剩！坚二则还在一边发挥他见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的人际交往能力和那些个火边浪人聊天，身上带着的货分出去一点，打探点消息，交换点东西，语气放软些，人装傻点，回来时也问出了不少东西。

“这帮子浪人也没你想得那么糟糕啦，结奈。”坚二在她身边坐下，卸下背篓，“他们之前的番头死在了小茂田，他们最近的活计也就是截一截蒙古人的货顺便帮一把流民，刚刚出去那个新任头子叫龙三，我看还是有点东西，这一群流氓玩意儿能被他这么年轻个人镇住不容易。”

“我要听你说这个？我想知道隆现在在哪儿！”

“别激动别激动嘛！我还是打听出了点东西的！”坚二赔笑，“他们之前劫过一次蒙古人的补给，据说是送往上游的俘虏营地，但那是三天前的事情了，按脚程来算我们也不远了，最多三十里地。”

“他们知道具体位置？”

“不知道。”坚二耸肩，“他们也就只是一帮截补给充饥的人罢了。但总比什么都没有好，说不定说到说到我们还能弄得他们助我们一臂之力呢。”

结奈摇摇头，望着手里的长弓皱眉：“我没那个时间，更出不起价钱。”

“结奈……”坚二安抚似的揉她肩膀，他们三人早早相识，他更是清楚隆对她而言意味着什么，但结奈已经陷入了牛角尖，这种情况下冲去救人死的只能是他们俩，他并不是不想救隆，他只是不想白白搭上两个好友。两人沉默地坐了会儿，彼此都思考起接下来要怎么做，坚二眼尖些，眼角瞄到一团红影子跌跌打打从斗笠帮头子那条缝隙里钻出来，吱吱叫了两声，没人理他，又咬着尾巴绕了两圈，着急要命的样子。坚二好奇打量起狐狸和它身上包扎好的绷带，没两眼，那狐狸就像是察觉到他目光一样看了过来，吱吱叫了一声，接着蹭一下火团子般朝他们俩的方向滚了过来！

龙三打马过了黄金林里的安达家宅邸。安达是对马公认的最强武家，从上到下，男男女女皆是武义好手。他年轻时和仁混在一起玩时遇见过几次安达家的人，安达大人坐在黑鬓骏马上，穿一身缀着家纹的盔甲，政子夫人同他并驾而出，大老远就显出武家英姿。都说政子夫人是平民进了安达家大门，但后来没一个人敢不服气，龙三那时多多少少动了些想做安达家臣的心思，毕竟一个比起出身更看重武艺的家族怎样都该好过这岛上大部分家族。只是后来他才学懂了武士再怎么样也和他们平民隔了十座山，政子夫人那是武家人和平民女子的两情相悦心有灵犀，编成歌儿挂在人家三味线上呢，你难道还想上哪儿找个喜欢你的武家小姐入赘？呸！

“龙三，你想做我的家臣吗？”

年轻得要命的软和声音忽然撞进脑子，龙三不合时宜的这会想起仁，他们十三岁的时候躺在一起，萤火虫飞了整个林子，龙三掐了树叶吹哨子。仁侧半边脸很柔和地注视他，声音也柔和。

龙三想也没想就摇头：“我才不要。”

“为什么？”

“我才不要当你的手下，我可不想被你使唤。”

“我不会使唤你的。”

“那你要家臣做什么，不使唤家臣难道养来充门面？”龙三咯咯笑，“我大概会去做别的武家家臣……大概，等到什么时候有敌人打进来啦，我就要冲锋陷阵，立下战功，然后向陛下申请自己的家纹，留我自己的姓！”

他翻身凑近仁，一副骄傲的微笑表情，“到那时候我再来找你，你就该叫我龙三大人了！”

仁跟着他微笑，看似无忧的模样，但龙三猜那时候仁应该是比他明白这些事儿的，他知道龙三只是在痴心妄想，但一个孩子的痴心妄想又算什么痴心妄想呢，那时候还应该算作梦想。但他也是知道的，只要他开口，只要他说，仁一定会给他一个家臣的位置。但他过去没法开口，而现在无从开口。

龙三在林子里绕了两圈，勉强弄到手一头野猪和两只山鸡，分给一营的人是绝对不够，但再没有更多动物了。但忽然的眼前一片肥厚紫衫木稀稀拉拉晃了晃，显出了一片黑压压的绒毛影子——熊——龙三想也没想就一瞬间搭弓出箭。

黑熊的吼叫声惊了马，龙三竭力稳住马匹和熊拉开距离准备下一支箭，刚才那一箭绝对进了熊肚子，只是不知道这熊是肥是瘦，肥点的熊肚子上油多，一箭不一定能扎进要害，熊影子又在紫衫木后头摇晃，弄得他下一箭无处下手。

如今这些畜生一个个学得人精，龙三简直咬牙切齿想骂娘，但如今他又绝不可能放手，这头熊带回去，起码能保全营地一个星期的肉食！他气急，马儿受惊后晃得厉害，于是他干脆下马搭弓带着刀一点点靠近那片紫衫木，箭尖儿对准了影子，屏住呼吸，只能赌一把运气。

而就在他放箭的一瞬间，树林里忽的冲出一头两人高的黑熊！

龙三完全没想到这熊如此生猛，不躲不避他的箭，被扎进肩膀后反而更凶狠地向他扑过来，一副鱼死网破的模样，龙三立刻扔掉手里的弓抽刀出居合，拧出手之内[1]，一刀见血削进熊掌里头！  
居合讲究抢先手，要有看透对手骨骼肌理的架势挥出横一文字，利用挥刀后的离心力进行后续攻击，但同样要求精准，一旦砍的角度不对，钢刀进入身体后被肌肉卡住，来不及抽出，一秒之间就会分出生死。而龙三这一刀虽然削进了熊掌，却恰恰被骨头卡住了刀刃。

要遭！

龙三立刻丢了手里的刀，矮身要躲黑熊这狠狠一扑，但仍然被打中双臂，整个人被掀飞出去滚了一圈栽在地上，一掌下来只震得龙三胸腹都跟着发麻，手臂更是一时间失去了知觉。好在黑熊似乎被刚才那一刀扎得痛狠了，第一反应竟然不是对着龙三补上一掌，而是嚎叫着要甩掉卡在手里的刀刃，留了龙三喘息之机。他跌跌撞撞爬起来跑，马儿早被吓跑到不知哪里，黑熊跟着他追上来，龙三只觉得今天是真他妈的倒霉得要命，他一人自然拼不过一熊的体力，跑不出百米估计结局就是被按在地上吃得骨头都不剩，这他妈的可不是他龙三想过的死法。他宁愿死在战场上备千刀万剐也好过被熊生吃了。

黑熊忽然惨叫起来，龙三闻声回头，只看见黑熊那一团污脏黑毛里骤然冒出小小一片火一样的红色，伴随着尖锐的嘶叫硬是让那黑熊停下了脚步。

可不就是那只狐狸！

龙三嘴里骂了一声，却拔腿往回跑，一边跑一边觉得自己真他妈是失心疯，他救了那狐狸，上了药，已经是仁至义尽，狐狸要做什么和他有什么关系？他这半路杀出来救他一命也就算是一命抵一命，他龙三什么都不欠他不是？但他停不下来，那种心脏被抓住的慌乱狂暴地催动他身体，他什么时候遭过这种慌？但他就是不能让那只狐狸就那么没了。

——嚓！

是箭没入肉体的声音，又轻又飒精准捅进熊的肋骨，龙三肯定那支箭扎进了黑熊心脏，熊挣扎着狂叫起来，但也只是一只野兽最后的呻吟，黑熊仍死命想抓住那只在他身上的狐狸，却因为逐渐停止的心脏而渐渐摔了下去。龙三狂奔到黑熊身体前，扒开黑熊的厚毛捞出那只伤痕累累的狐狸，火红的一团蠕动着，被龙三捧在掌心里咬着牙红着眼吼：“你做什么！？”

他当真觉得自己疯了，对着一只动物吼成这幅模样，他手没什么知觉，捧着狐狸下手不敢放一点重力气。狐狸可怜兮兮哀叫两声，拽着龙三袴往他怀里拱，那一副虚弱模样一看，龙三咬牙心知完蛋了。

“是你啊？”

龙三背后传来女人的声音，营地里那个外来女人举着弓盯着他和狐狸，“你这狐狸真是精灵得很，对着我哇哇乱叫非要我跟着他走，没想到居然来的是为了救你一命。”

龙三跪在地上，手都跟着颤起来，狐狸身上早先的绷带全散开了，深可见骨的伤又流出血来，龙三这会儿脑子里不合时宜地想起百合子焦急的脸，小时候他和仁一起玩时受了伤，两个小东西一边扶一个跌跌撞撞回了家，百合子急得眉头全皱起来，一手一个心疼地摸两人的脸颊。他愧疚惨了，自己却不知道为什么，更不知道怎么想着百合子，只觉得脑子一团转来转去，不知道是因为黑熊那一巴掌伤了脑子还是怎么回事。龙三抱着狐狸急忙起身，从那黑熊尸体上抽刀血振，拖着伤腿伤手就甩了结奈往营地跑。

结奈目瞪口呆看了这一出人狐情深，又瞄一眼那死绝了的黑熊，叹了口气准备叫来自己的马准备把熊拖回斗笠帮营地去。她抽出那只卡在黑熊肋骨下的箭，又看了一眼龙三留下的刀口，琢磨起之前看见的龙三刀柄。

上头明明白白是一对小狐狸。

TBC

[1]手之内：武士刀的一种握法。

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼知道我写这个文的时候翻了多少屁用没有的资料。


End file.
